What Music Does To Me
by Allergic-To-Sunlight
Summary: Collaboration with draco-lord-0. Edward watches Bella sleep, but her sleep-talking soon "gets" to him. Mature Edward/Bella... mostly Edward though... :P Don't like don't read. First posted Twilight fanfic. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me… if it did I would have _made sure_ the film was better…

A/N: This is mine and draco-lord-0's collaboration story. He wrote the part he knows the mechanics of, and I wrote the context and that around it. First posted (and finished) Twilight fic… for either of us.

Oh, just an explanation of the title: Bella's Edward's singer, and the story's about what she does to him. Everyone get it now? Okay… xP

Hope you enjoy! xD

**What Music Does To Me**

Edward slipped in through the familiar window, inhaling Bella's burning scent. It was easier, he concluded, when he was expecting it. This was his third night through the window. The third night he was completely disgusted with himself. But, although he felt relatively perverted watching the love of his life sleep, he could do nothing to stop himself. It was like she was gravity – a constant pull on his weakened form, but not even science could explain this connection he felt towards her.

This simple fact – that _love_ could not simply be explained by science, like everything else – annoyed Edward to the point of madness. It was not written in any book how he was supposed to feel – he would have to learn it all through experience. This was something he could not learn through the thoughts of others, as nobody ever seemed to consider the true definition of love and its causes. A hundred years ago, it may have been considered more frequently, but as Edward had no interest in love at that point, he did not listen in to see if his theories, now, were correct.

Like the last few times he had been in her room while she was sleeping (he shuddered at the implications), her books and CDs were facing away from him. He had not yet plucked up the courage to cross the room to read them and tonight was no different.

"Coward" he chastised himself, so quietly that no human would hear him.

Like the nights before, he settled into the old rocking chair in the far corner of the room. Edward's eyes locked on Bella's sleeping form. In the short time she had been sleeping, she had managed to twist her covers in such a way that only covered the bottom two thirds of her body. He was itching to pull them up to her neck, frightened that she would catch a cold, but he could not make himself do it.

He recognized the shirt she was wearing as the one she'd had on the night before, but he hadn't seen so much of it last night as her blankets had been right up to her neck. He hadn't seen the way the fabric clung to her, the way the skin on her neck and collarbone was exposed more thoroughly than before, her dark silken hair contrasting with the milky white.

For a few minutes he watched the slight rise and fall of her torso, examining - from a distance - the gentle swell of the tight fabric over her breasts.

Edward tore his eyes away, feeling he was violating her more than usual; but he looked back. He couldn't stop himself. He wondered if this was how peeping toms felt and had more sympathy for them that he had ever before.

His gaze fell on her slightly pouted lips, just begging to be kissed, and let his mind wonder what they would feel like pressed against his: their gentle heat; the soft thrum of blood pumping through them; their tender, silken texture…

He shook his head, refusing to allow his mind to wonder further. But it didn't matter. For as he sat in the old rocker, staring at her, his mind always returned to thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having, thoughts which were making him decidedly uncomfortable.

"Edward," Bella murmured. She was not awake, Edward could see that, but his mind wondered to a place where she was very awake, very aware of him and very pleased to see him there with her…

"Edward," she mumbled again, this time louder. Edward shuddered. He loved the way her voice caressed his name, even in sleep, but he willed himself not to loose control-

"_Edward_." This time it was a moan.

He gave in, allowing the strain on his will power to ease and allowing his buried thoughts and dreams to overcome him.

Edward's hand slipped down his chest, coming to rest on his thigh; he couldn't believe he was doing this. His willpower shattering completely, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and ran it over his cloth-covered erection. An almost silent groan escaped his parted lips as the, as of late, _very_ familiar sensation spread through his body. Not wanting to wait any longer, he swiftly popped open his fly and expertly fumbled with his boxers to remove the organ trapped inside. A brief sigh of pleasure escaped him as his penis met the cool night air.

His gaze remained trained on the Bella's still slumbering form as he slowly began to stroke the length of flesh in his hands, guilt rising within him with every passing second. What was he now? Somehow Edward knew 'peeping tom' wouldn't cover it, but he continued, for he could not stop.

His eyes fluttered shut, surrendering completely to his fantasies. He imagined it were her clumsy hands touching him, a lust-filled look in her eyes as she ogled him, he imagined what it would feel like to cup her breasts in his hands, swipe his thumb over dainty nipples before laying kisses across the mounds. It is strange how we can fantasize so expertly about things to which we are strangers.

A hand slipped over his shirt deftly undoing several buttons, before ghosting over his chest. His fingers softly tracing an unknown pattern, his fingernails scraping lightly across the marble skin. He imagined it was Bella's soft, human touch sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock, instead of his own.

Moonlight flitted in through the open window, illuminating the pale skin on Edward's chest and giving it a surreal glow.

Edward fell further into fantasy and envisioned Bella's lips wrapped around his cock, slurping at the member and lavishing the head with her warm tongue, he fancied he felt the tight muscles of her throat massaging it, drawing him closer to climax, while her hands held his balls, gently rolling them in her palm until her throat tired and she pulled of his shaft with a pop before swallowing them, her tongue happily lapping at the sensitive marble spheres.

Edward's cock was now slick with pre-cum and he was ready to burst. To stave of his imminent orgasm and prolong the exquisite experience, he gently tugged on his balls, rubbing them in their sack and forgoing stroking his cock.

With his fantasy in full swing, Edward began to visualize being inside Bella; her warm tight heat engulfing him, the expression on her face as she mounted him, the swell of her breasts as they bounced in the throws of passion. He imagined her scream as she came, the rush of sweet blood to her cheeks and the completely relaxed pose of her limbs.

The vampire threw his head back, black eyes open, mouth wide and teeth flashing in the strong moonlight. A deep, animalistic growl crept from his throat as his balls tightened and he erupted, spurts of thick cum landing on his stomach as he rode out the orgasm.

Even as he came down from his post-orgasmic high and his eyes faded back to their sated gold, he was disgusted with himself. He was sick. And she was wrong to even know he existed.

Desperate to rid himself of this dirty feeling, he rose swiftly from the rocking chair and made himself presentable for the dark, empty night. He walked the few paces to the window and looked once back at her oblivious sleeping form, before agilely slipping through the opening and into the fresh air.

He was on the road before he heard he turn and mumble his name to her empty room.

**The End**

A/N: Hah! xD Feel free to review… technically we should get double the amount since me and Aidan _both_ wrote this… but hey. :P Constructive crit always accepted and appreciated. :)


End file.
